Aerial vehicles, such as automated aerial vehicles, are increasing in use. For example, unmanned aerial vehicles are often used for surveillance and multi-propeller automated aerial vehicles are utilized by many hobbyists, often flying them at public parks, or other areas populated by humans, pets and other animals. The propellers, which rotate at a very high speed, are dangerous and potentially harmful if contact with the propeller by a human, pet, or other animal occurs while the propeller is rotating. Accordingly, it may be desirous to avoid contact with any part, including rotating propellers, of an aerial vehicle while also maintaining control and flight of the aerial vehicle.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.